Lauren et Monsieur McCarty
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Lauren and Mister McCarty, un OS dérivé de l'histoire principale "La Reine de Glace et Monsieur McCarty" de Sebastien Robichaud. Flashback sur la relation d'Emmett avec sa fiancée Lauren et sur leur rupture.


**Note de la traductrice : les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Le contenu original, les idées et la propriété intellectuelle de cette histoire appartiennent à Sebastien Robichaud qui m'a accordé l'aimable autorisation de traduire en français **_**The Ice Queen and Mister McCarty**_** ainsi que tous les outtakes qui s'y rapportent.**

**Je tiens à apporter une petite précision ici : étant donné que l'action de cette fiction se déroule en Amérique du Nord, il y a des termes employés dans la traduction qui sont spécifiques à la culture nord américaine. Ainsi, au Canada et aux États-Unis, les logements que les gens achètent en copropriété sont appelés des condos plutôt que des appartements. Les gens qui vivent en appartement payent un loyer au propriétaire du bloc, donc ils ne sont que locataires, contrairement à ceux qui vivent dans des condos et qui sont maîtres chez eux. **

**Ceci est la première OS dérivée de l'histoire principale que je traduis. Il s'agit en anglais de **_**Lauren and Mister McCarty**_**. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Lauren et Monsieur McCarty**

_Seattle_

_Il y a plusieurs années..._

« Est-ce que tu viens te mettre au lit ? » Debout dans le couloir sombre, Esme frotta ses yeux ensommeillés en regardant son époux qui sortait de la chambre de leur fils.

Il sourit chaleureusement et l'entoura de ses bras, l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte amoureuse.

« J'ai presque terminé. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants. »

« Comment vont-ils ? »

Carlisle rit doucement. « Eh bien, ils sont tous les deux profondément endormis. Emmett tient son ballon de football contre son cœur, et Bella serre la tortue en peluche que nous lui avons achetée à l'aquarium de Newport. »

Esme sourit et se blottit plus étroitement dans les bras de son mari.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête. « Tu m'as donné deux beaux enfants, chérie. »

Ce fut à son tour de rire doucement dans la pénombre. « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« Ah, mais c'est à toi qu'ils ressemblent, mon amour. Ils ont tes yeux. »

« Ils ont hérité de ton bon caractère. »

Carlisle soupira, frottant ses mains de haut en bas dans le dos de sa femme, dans un geste plein de tendresse. « J'ai tellement de rêves pour eux. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux, mais surtout, je veux qu'ils soient bons. »

« Moi aussi. Viens te coucher, mon cœur. » Esme leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire toujours tendre mais plus provocant, et il lui prit la main pour la baiser.

« Avec plaisir. » Il la guida par la main vers leur chambre.

**ooo**

_Seattle_

_Noël 2008_

Le frère et la mère de Bella remarquèrent que celle-ci avait changé depuis qu'elle avait entrepris ses études de maîtrise à la Sorbonne, à Paris. Quand elle était étudiante de premier cycle au collège Reed, elle pouvait grosso modo être décrite comme une hippie. Maintenant elle était plus ce qu'il convenait d'appeler Rive Gauche Bohème, manifestant un style résolument parisien. Adieu les jupes vaporeuses et les tops diaphanes, les nattes rastas et les sandales Birkenstocks qu'elle arborait en toute occasion. Elle portait dorénavant ses cheveux longs et très droits, et en guise de complément à sa beauté naturelle, elle s'habillait de vêtements dénichés dans des dépôts-ventes haut de gamme – vestes ajustées en velours ou brocart, foulards de soie et ballerines.

Elle avait même changé son parfum. Elle ne sentait plus le bois de santal ou le patchouli. Son frère l'avait entendue discuter des délices de _Chance, _une fragrance de Chanel, avec leur mère. Emmett avait refusé de participer à la conversation, choisissant plutôt de disparaître dans le séjour pour regarder un truc viril à la télévision.

Quelques jours avant Noël, Bella gambada dans le bureau de son défunt père. Elle y trouva Emmett qui fixait l'écran de son ordinateur portable. « Hé, Emmie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Son frère ferma le portable avec un claquement sec. « Rien. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Elle se percha sur le dessus du secrétaire, balançant ses jambes vêtues de velours côtelé d'avant en arrière. « Ça ne te dérangeait pas, avant. Tu m'appelles bien _Bellie_, toi. »

« Ça m'a toujours dérangé. Et ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas appelée _Bellie_. Maintenant fiche le camp ! » Il gesticula avec son bras, espérant la faire déguerpir.

Elle lui tira la langue, puis commença à s'approprier différents objets au hasard sur le bureau, les regardant attentivement avant de les remettre à leur place respective. « Et tu as dit que tu faisais quoi déjà ? »

« Bien essayé. À présent est-ce que tu vas faire de l'air ou quoi? »

« _Quoi_, » répondit Bella en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Lauren est en train de faire des biscuits avec Maman. Elles m'ont chassée de la cuisine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Son sourire se fit narquois et elle leva les bras, s'apprêtant à ouvrir des guillemets dans les airs. « Je crois que la raison officielle était _incapacité de suivre les instructions_. Et elles se sont opposées à ce que je mange de la pâte à biscuits crue. J'ai dit que j'allais préparer le dîner à la place. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas préparer ? »

« De la cuisine marocaine. Un tajine d'agneau servi avec du couscous. »

Emmett se prit l'estomac et fit semblant de vomir.

« Arrête, idiot. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas aimer ça. C'est fait à base d'eau de fleurs d'oranger. »

« Oh, et bien s'il y a de _l'eau de fleurs d'oranger_ dans la recette, » railla-t-il.

Elle considéra attentivement son frère. « Tu sais que Lauren a mentionné le mot mariage tout à l'heure ? »

« Mm-hmm. »

« Est-ce que je vais être une tantine ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, elle n'est pas enceinte. » Ses yeux dardèrent nerveusement en direction de la porte. Il baissa le ton. « Mon Dieu, surtout ne parle pas de ça devant Maman. Elle me tuerait. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Je pense que Maman sait que tu danses le tango à l'horizontal avec Lauren. Ça fait trois ans que vous êtes ensemble... elle demeure avec toi dans ton condo pendant qu'elle est en ville... tu n'as qu'une chambre à coucher. _Hum_. » Elle remua ses sourcils et éclata de rire.

Emmett n'était pas amusé du tout. « Je ne tiens pas à parler de _ça_ ni avec toi, ni avec Maman. D'accord ? »

« Crois-moi, Emmie, je ne tiens pas à parler de _ça_ avec toi non plus. » Elle frissonna. « Alors, vous allez vous marier ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est cool. » Elle tendit les bras pour étreindre son frère. « Je suis heureuse pour toi. J'aime vraiment Lauren et je suis contente qu'elle devienne ma sœur. Mais où est sa bague ? »

Emmett tambourina des doigts sur le dessus de son ordinateur. « Nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement fiancés. Je voulais bien faire les choses et planifier ma demande, parler à son père, ce genre de truc, tu vois. Mais aussitôt que j'ai émis l'idée de se marier, elle a dit qu'elle voulait choisir la bague de fiançailles elle-même. »

Bella fronça légèrement le nez. « Ne devrait-elle pas simplement attendre la grande demande et voir ce que tu lui donnes ? Sinon il n'y pas l'élément de surprise. »

« Maman m'a offert la bague de Grand-Maman Chelsa et je pensais la donner à Lauren. Mais lorsque je lui en ai touché un mot, elle n'était pas très enthousiasmée. »

Bella releva un sourcil.

Emmett fronça les siens.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Maman m'a dit qu'elle te l'avait d'abord offerte et que tu n'en as pas voulu. »

« C'est vrai. Mais... » Elle soupira. « Si j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un et que nous allions nous marier, je pense que je serais heureuse avec une bague trouvée dans une boîte de Cracker Jack. Je ne ferais certainement pas la fine bouche sur la bague de sa grand-mère. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse la fine bouche. Je crois qu'elle a une idée très précise de ce qu'elle veut. Elle me l'a montré hier quand nous sommes allés faire la tournée des bijouteries en quête d'une bague et que nous sommes finalement atterris chez Tiffany's. »

Bella secoua la tête mais décida sagement de ne rien dire.

Emmett se frotta la nuque.

« Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, mais ça va me coûter beaucoup plus cher que je ne pensais. » À contrecœur il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et montra le site web de Tiffany's à sa sœur. « J'ai regardé différentes options, mais dans tous les cas on parle d'énormément d'argent. »

« Je pourrais t'en donner un peu. Ma bourse me suffit pour payer la plupart de mes dépenses. Je pourrais contracter un prêt pour le reste et te rendre l'argent que tu m'as donné pour l'école. »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est hors de question. Cet argent t'appartient. »

« Non pas du tout. Tu nous as supportées financièrement pendant des années, Maman et moi. J'aurais pu fréquenter l'Université de Washington gratuitement mais je voulais aller à Reed. Tu aurais pu mettre une mise de fond sur l'achat d'une maison avec tout l'argent que tu as déboursé pour mon éducation. »

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire étant donné que UW a couvert mes frais en hommage à Papa. J'aurais contracté un prêt de toute manière. Et tu as dû emprunter aussi car je n'ai pas payé pour tout. »

Bella arrêta d'argumenter et commença à tripoter les morceaux d'une vieille poterie brisée ayant appartenu à son père.

« Lauren aura son père avec elle le jour de son mariage. »

Emmett hocha la tête, cherchant le visage de sa sœur.

« Papa ne longera jamais l'allée avec moi à mon mariage. » Le visage de Bella devint tout chiffonné et une larme fit son chemin dans le coin de son œil.

Emmett attrapa sa main toute menue. « Quand tu auras trouvé celui dont tu voudras pour époux, je te conduirai le long de l'allée nuptiale. Je danserai avec toi à ton mariage, et je flanquerai une frousse de tous les diables à ton fiancé s'il me demande ma bénédiction, histoire de vérifier s'il est assez bon pour toi. Je me fiche de qui il est, il ne le sera pas. Personne ne sera jamais assez bon. »

Il sourit et Bella ne put faire autrement que de lui sourire en retour. Elle essuya ses larmes en vitesse.

« Tu t'es occupé de nous assez longtemps. Je ne vais pas prendre ton argent quand tu en as toi-même autant besoin. C'est moi qui vais t'en donner, même si ma contribution ne payera pas pour une bague de chez Tiffany's. »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas accepter l'argent que Papa aurait dépensé pour tes études pour acheter une bague à Lauren. »

« Papa m'aurait dit de me trouver un boulot. Il n'aurait pas tenté de payer pour tout. »

« Ouais, eh ben je ne suis pas Papa. »

« Exactement. » Bella se pencha pour donner un câlin à son frère. Elle retourna à la cuisine, le laissant seul pour réfléchir à ses finances.

**ooo**

_St. Louis_

_Weekend du 4 juillet 2009_

« Ne t'en va pas, » gémit Lauren, traçant de sa main les larges épaules de son fiancé pour ensuite descendre vers ses hanches. Elle était à genoux derrière lui alors qu'il était assis sur le bord du lit, et elle était nue sous le drap d'une fraîche blancheur qui l'enveloppait.

« Il faut que je sois au boulot demain matin, mon cœur. » Il se tourna pour l'embrasser et se leva, la gratifiant d'une vue impressionnante sur son corps nu.

Lauren s'allongea dans le lit pour l'admirer. Il avait le genre de physique, songea-t-elle, qui aurait dû jouer Achille dans le film _Troy_, si le réalisateur avait eu assez de jugement pour ne pas choisir Brad Pitt. Elle lorgna son dos puissant, ses hanches étroites, ses grands fessiers si bien définis, et finalement ses cuisses et ses mollets tout en force.

« Reste. »

Emmett se pencha pour ramasser une serviette qui traînait par terre. « Je ne peux pas. »

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, chéri. »

Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'une plus grande serviette. » Elle lui décocha un sourire espiègle en pointant la disparité entre le tissu moelleux dans sa main et le bas de son corps.

Il gloussa, tendant une main pour gentiment enlever les mèches de cheveux blond paille qui tombaient sur son visage.

Elle attrapa sa main, frottant sa bague de fiançailles avec le diamant de deux carats contre sa peau de manière délibérée. « Reste avec moi. Tu pourrais postuler pour un emploi dans l'une des grosses firmes de la ville. Ou Monsanto ou Emerson Electric. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « J'aime mon travail. »

Elle retira brusquement sa main. « Et j'aime être dans la même ville que mon fiancé. L'un de nous va devoir déménager. »

Emmett baissa la tête. « Tu as dit que tu allais t'installer ici pour deux ans tout au plus. C'était notre accord. Tu n'aimes même pas Anheuser-Busch ! Leur bière est dégueulasse ! » Ses yeux bruns pétillèrent d'amusement pour lui laisser savoir qu'il plaisantait. (En partie)

Lauren soupira et sortit du lit, secouant la tête en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Le claquement de porte qui s'ensuivit fut assez éloquent pour révéler à Emmett tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir – la Princesse n'était pas contente.

**ooo**

_St. Louis_

_Août 2009_

« Plus fort ! » Commanda-t-elle, se tordant comme un serpent. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses biceps massifs. « Plus fort, bon Dieu de merde ! »

Son amant augmenta le rythme mais releva la tête afin de voir ses yeux.

« Chérie... je ne veux pas... te... faire mal, » objecta-t-il en bégayant, presque submergé par le plaisir de leur connexion et sa tentative d'éloigner le moment où il connaîtrait sa propre libération.

Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle tourna la tête dans l'autre direction. « Pouah ! Plus fort ! »

Emmett augmenta son rythme une fois encore, mettant plus d'ardeur dans ses poussées sans être violent. Mais cela ne la satisfaisait toujours pas.

Elle pressa ses deux mains sur son imposant postérieur, poussant et tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'inquiète de la briser comme une porcelaine fragile. Juste comme il s'apprêtait à se retirer, elle jouit au milieu d'un torrent d'injures. Soulagé, il se permit de jouir à son tour, baissant la tête alors que son corps se contractait puis se relaxait.

_Sainte merde_, pensa-t-il. _Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de demander à sa fiancée pourquoi elle avait besoin que leurs quelques plus récents rapports sexuels soient si agressifs, elle se tortilla sous lui et tendit le bras pour prendre un verre de vin sur la table de chevet. Il la regarda boire goulûment, se demandant si elle lui en offrirait une gorgée.

Elle n'en fit rien.

**ooo**

« Je pense qu'on devrait se parler, » dit-il à contrecœur. Il prit sa main dans la sienne en travers de la table.

Elle apparut quelque peu agitée. « Bon, d'accord. »

Emmett fit une pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder ce qui le perturbait. Il avait voulu l'emmener dans un des pubs de Central West End, _Llywelyn's _ou _Dressel's_ étant ses préférés. Mais non, Lauren avait insisté pour aller dîner au _Eau Bistrot_, à la Chase Park Plaza. Il avait accepté avec joie, voulant qu'elle soit heureuse, mais sa nature exigeante était en train de devenir plus évidente et plus choquante.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle à ce propos, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? » Finit-il par demander.

Instantanément, les yeux bleus sans chaleur de Lauren fixèrent les siens comme deux faisceaux laser. Une myriade de réactions traversa son visage – surprise, peur, agacement...

Voir de la crainte dans son visage surprit Emmett et le chagrina, car il l'aimait et ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui. Jamais.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il sourit de façon désarmante, exhibant ses dents blanches et ses fossettes espiègles. « Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ? »

Lauren fit un autre geste rude pour reprendre sa main, prête à laisser sa colère exploser, semblait-il. Elle croisa les bras devant sa généreuse poitrine. « De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute ? »

« Hé. » Il tendit son bras et très gentiment reprit possession de sa main, la tirant vers lui de l'autre côté de la table. « _Détends-toi_. J'essaye seulement de comprendre certaines choses. Il vaut mieux en parler face à face qu'au téléphone, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Il fouilla ses yeux et fut étonné de constater qu'elle vivait un conflit moral, comme si ce qu'il venait d'énoncer n'était pas une évidence pour elle, et qu'elle aurait préféré attendre à plus tard pour crever l'abcès.

Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il poursuivit malgré tout. « Je t'aime, trésor. Mais je pense vraiment que nous devons discuter de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. » Il s'arrêta, incertain tout à coup.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le sourire de Lauren était aussi peu naturel que la saccharine qui rend le thé trop sucré alors qu'elle se servait de sa main libre pour porter sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, » répliqua doucement Emmett. « Je t'aime. »

Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il crut être un _Je t'aime_. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle baissa le nez sur son assiette vide, la fixant avec beaucoup plus d'attention que sa beauté toute banale n'en méritait.

« Je veux te rendre heureuse. Je veux que tu sois – satisfaite. » Il parla avec sincérité, sans aucune trace d'ironie.

« Emmett, cette relation à distance est plus difficile que je le pensais. » Elle tenta un regard vers lui, puis le reporta sur son assiette.

« Je sais, chérie. Je suis navré. Au lieu d'attendre jusqu'au mariage pour revenir à Seattle, pourquoi ne préviendrais-tu pas tes employeurs tout de suite afin de pouvoir déménager dans les plus brefs délais ? »

Lauren se redressa sur sa chaise et retira sa main. « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas simplement quitter mon emploi et déménager. »

Une fois encore, il tendit le bras en travers de la table pour se réapproprier sa main. « Bien sûr que tu le peux. Envoie ton CV. Je peux faire quelques appels pour toi et tu peux emménager avec moi. Ou bien nous pouvons nous marier tout de suite et tu peux chercher un emploi par après. »

« Pas question, » marmonna-t-elle.

Emmett la fixa du regard. Intensément. « Je suis ouvert à tes suggestions, Lauren. »

« Je ne peux pas changer la date du mariage. Le country club est réservé pour juin. Nous allons le perdre si nous changeons la date. »

« D'accord, » dit-il lentement.

« Ce n'est pas juste de me demander de déménager sans promesse d'emploi. »

« Nous nous étions mis d'accord que tu resterais à St. Louis seulement pendant deux ans. Tu vas devoir te chercher un emploi à Seattle éventuellement. Pourquoi ne pas faire ça plus tôt que plus tard ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Il recula dans son siège, frustré. « Que se passe-t-il ? Crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse. »

Le langage corporel de Lauren transmettait clairement de la culpabilité mais malheureusement, Emmett ne le vit pas pour ce que c'était.

« Ce que tu as, j'appelle ça le complexe _Des souris et des hommes_, » lui lança-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes d'exercer ta force et tu es hyper prudent avec moi. Trop prudent. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans ? Je suis un homme, tu es une femme. Préfèrerais-tu que je te traite comme un homme ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Elle gesticula comme pour signifier qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'élaborer. « C'est juste que tu te comportes comme un chevalier courtois alors que j'aimerais que tu sois plus... énergique. »

« Énergique ? » Emmett dévisagea sa fiancée, abasourdi.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es si... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il allait dire _garce_ mais il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas s'adresser à elle dans ces termes. Alors il ne le fit pas.

« Je suis si _quoi_, Emmett ? Péremptoire ? Exigeante ? Frustrée ? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire. » Il croisa les bras devant ses pectoraux, défensivement, attendant sa réponse.

Tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'elle demeurait silencieuse, il commença à perdre son sang froid.

Il se pencha sur la table, et réduisit sa voix jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure. « Écoute, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux le demander, mais ne commence pas à me 'psycho-analyser.' »

« Très bien alors. J'ai besoin que tu me baises avec plus de vigueur. »

Emmett cligna des yeux.

« Ça vient d'où, ça ? Pourquoi diable ce langage ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai besoin de plus. »

« Plus ? »

« Plus de variété, plus de piquant, plus... »

Emmett n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Plus de quoi ? Tu veux que je te flanque des taloches et que je te tire par les cheveux ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, roulant des yeux avec mépris. « Oublie ça. J'essaye d'avoir une conversation adulte avec toi à propos de mes besoins sexuels et tu te comportes comme un adolescent. »

« Je suis l'adolescent ? _Je_ suis l'adolescent ? »

Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes afin de ne pas perdre son flegme devant une salle bondée de gens faisant partie de l'élite de St. Louis.

Deux heures plus tard il prenait Lauren par derrière alors qu'elle était penchée sur le sofa dans son séjour et criait son nom.

Elle était au comble du ravissement.

Il était on ne peut plus perturbé.

Oui, il l'avait rendue heureuse, mais il y avait encore des limites qu'il ne franchirait pas.

**ooo**

_St. Louis_

_Weekend de la fête du travail_

_Septembre 2009_

Emmett était excité comme un gamin. Après trois semaines sans voir sa fiancée, il avait décidé de prendre l'avion pour lui faire une surprise. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté un emploi en tant qu'avocat général associé pour Anheuser-Busch, ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais passer plus de deux semaines sans se voir. Jusqu'au mois d'août, ils avaient réussi à tenir leur promesse. Plus ou moins.

S'il y avait quelque doute que ce soit dans son esprit quant au futur de sa relation avec Lauren, ça n'était pas évident au moment où il loua une voiture à l'aéroport de St. Louis et roula jusqu'à Ladue, où sa fiancée avait un très bel appartement dans un immeuble tout récent.

Après un arrêt dans diverses boutiques, il s'introduisit dans son appartement et commença à tout préparer pour une soirée romantique. Il mit le champagne et les fraises au réfrigérateur et plaça des cierges un peu partout dans le living-room. S'emparant d'un des vases de Lauren, il le remplit d'eau et y déposa une douzaine de roses rouges à longues tiges. Il ne se préoccupa pas de les arranger car il savait que ce genre de tâche était au-delà de ses modestes compétences domestiques. Les roses étaient magnifiques telles quelles de toute manière. Il plaça le vase dans la salle à manger et mit laborieusement les couverts sur la table.

Il sortit son précieux CD de Bob Seger de son baise-en-ville. _Night Moves_ était leur chanson et il avait hâte de la faire jouer pendant qu'il ferait l'amour à Lauren. Il espérait aussi qu'elle lui permettrait d'être doux avec elle. La baiser par derrière alors qu'elle prenait appui sur l'accoudoir de son canapé n'était pas son idée d'une soirée romantique.

Il mit le CD dans le système de son, enlevant par la même occasion celui qui se trouvait déjà dans l'appareil stéréo et qu'elle devait avoir écouté plus tôt. _Matthew Barker_. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Il trouva le boîtier correspondant et le retourna dans sa main. Apparemment Matthew Barker était un musicien local. Il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot sur la pochette de l'album, photographié en train de mordre dans un citron.

Emmett se rendit dans la chambre à coucher avec l'intention de rassembler quelques chandelles dans la salle de bain attenante et autour du lit. Il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier n'avait pas été fait. Lauren était très pointilleuse au sujet de l'ordre et il ne l'avait jamais vue quitter son appartement sans au moins replacer les draps et l'édredon de son lit. Pourtant, aujourd'hui la literie était enroulée et froissée, et de façon inexplicable, la couette trônait sur le plancher à côté du jacuzzi dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir refait le lit, il décida de faire un peu de ménage dans la chambre. Il trouva un kleenex près du lit et se pencha pour le ramasser. Ce faisant, sa main se referma sur quelque chose de lisse et caoutchouteux.

Étonné, il écarta le kleenex pour voir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il s'agissait des restes d'un préservatif usagé. Il lança immédiatement le condom dans la poubelle et se précipita dans la salle de bain où il frotta ses mains jusqu'à les écorcher avec le dispendieux savon aux agrumes que Lauren aimait tant et de l'eau très chaude.

Ensuite il se regarda dans le miroir.

Ils n'avaient pas utilisé de préservatifs depuis le tout début de leur relation. C'était l'avantage d'être monogame.

Emmett n'avait pas remis les pieds à St. Louis depuis août. Alors même si le condom avait été le leur, il n'aurait pas traîné sur le plancher pendant un mois. Lauren avait des compétences ménagères meilleures que ça.

Il relégua sa colère au second plan et commença à fouiner dans l'appartement. D'abord il vérifia l'armoire à pharmacie, mais il n'y remarqua rien qui sortit de l'ordinaire. Ensuite il jeta un coup d'œil dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Lauren, et de manière prévisible, il trouva une boîte de condoms.

_Durex Her Sensation emballage de douze. _

Emmett voulait résister à l'envie de vérifier combien il restait de préservatifs dans la boîte, mais il en fut incapable. Il l'ouvrit et trouva un seul emballage à l'intérieur. Il écrasa la boîte dans sa main et la lança à travers la chambre.

Il était furieux à présent et il arpenta la pièce en piétinant avant d'entrer dans la garde-robe de Lauren. Il trouva quelques-unes de ses affaires mais là encore, rien de particulier.

Il se retourna pour sortir du placard et faillit mettre le pied sur une paire de sous-vêtements. Ils semblaient appartenir à Lauren parce qu'ils étaient petits, noirs, et qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle tanga. Par curiosité, il les ramassa. De taille moyenne, ces sous-vêtements ne lui appartenaient définitivement pas. Et avec un rabat sur le devant, ils ne pouvaient pas être à Lauren non plus.

Avec un cri de rage, Emmett fit quelques pas dans la chambre et envoya son poing dans le mur.

Trente minutes plus tard, Lauren réintégra l'appartement, absorbée dans une conversation coquine et légère avec un interlocuteur sur son cellulaire.

« Allons, Mattie, tu peux passer me voir avant ton travail. Tu ne commences pas avant 21h de toute façon ! » Elle pouffa de rire en lançant son porte-document sur une chaise à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Ignorant les bougies et les fleurs, elle commença à se déshabiller, jetant négligemment ses vêtements par terre en traversant l'appartement pour se rendre à sa chambre.

« Je vais me changer pour une tenue plus révélatrice..., » ronronna-t-elle.

Son ronronnement stoppa abruptement lorsqu'elle aperçut Emmett assis sur son lit.

Commotionnée, elle laissa tomber son téléphone.

« Chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Elle se força à sourire.

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« C'est toute une surprise. Je suis très contente de te voir. » Elle se dirigea vers lui mais s'arrêta, fixant avec confusion l'énorme trou dans le mur au dessus de son lit.

« Trésor, que se passe-t-il ? » On pouvait entendre une voix masculine dans son cellulaire qui reposait sur le plancher.

« Ne vas-tu pas lui répondre ? » Demanda froidement Emmett.

« Euh, bien sûr. C'est juste un copain qui travaille avec moi. Je lui parlerai demain. »

Emmett la dévisagea intensément.

Elle reprit son téléphone, les mains tremblantes. « Il faut que j'y aille. À demain. » Elle coupa la communication et déposa son portable sur sa commode.

« C'est une belle surprise. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu viendrais ? » Lauren fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

Il leva sa main. « Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Elle se figea et commença à jeter nerveusement un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La porte du placard était ouverte et elle aperçut le string de Matthew. Elle inhala brusquement et battit lentement en retraite vers la porte de la chambre.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Emmett, sa voix d'un calme mortel.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et se sauva dans la salle de bain des invités, verrouillant derrière elle.

Il se leva posément et la suivit, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans le couloir.

Pressant ses paumes contre la porte des toilettes, il écouta Lauren tandis qu'elle s'empressait d'expliquer la situation à Matthew.

« Si tout ceci est un malentendu, il serait temps de me le dire maintenant, » déclara Emmett à travers la porte.

Il pouvait l'entendre s'éclaircir la gorge.

« _J'attends._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, Emmett ? »

« Je veux la vérité ! »

Pas de réponse.

« Combien ça fait de temps que tu me joues ce petit jeu ? »

« Je vais te rappeler, » marmonna Lauren.

« Lauren ? » Il martela sur la porte. « Connerie de merde, tu me trompes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ça fait un moment, d'accord ? Un bon moment. »

Emmett ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas entendre ça. »

« Je veux juste que tu répondes à ma putain de question ! »

« Les choses ne marchaient pas ! Tu ne voulais pas déménager ici et je ne veux pas quitter mon emploi. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre... »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Nous avons été ensemble pendant quatre ans, Lauren. Quatre putain d'années ! »

« Oui, mais les gens changent. Je t'ai dit il y a des mois de ça que je voulais plus. »

« Ne me balance pas ce genre de merde. Je t'ai donné tout ce que tu voulais. Absolument tout. Nous étions fiancés, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Nous étions en train de planifier un mariage ! »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je ne veux pas me marier ! »

« Depuis quand, hein ? Depuis quand, putain de bordel ? Pas quand tu m'as entraîné chez Tiffany's pour acheter le diamant que tu voulais ! »

« Oh, nous y voilà, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, foutue merde, nous y voilà ! » Il claqua sa paume contre la porte.

« Va t'en, Emmett. Sors d'ici. »

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu me trompes et _tu_ _me_ flanques dehors ? »

« Je te l'aurais dit tôt ou tard. » Sa voix semblait irritée.

« Avant ou après le mariage ? »

« Sors d'ici ! »

« Si je m'en vais, ça sera tout. Ça sera fini. »

« C'est déjà fini. »

Il fixa la porte.

« Dis à ce petit ami que c'est une chance pour lui qu'il ne soit pas revenu avec toi aujourd'hui. Et il vaudrait mieux que je ne le voie jamais pointer son cul maigrichon de danseur à gogo à Seattle. »

Emmett jura bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant uniquement pour récupérer son baise-en-ville. Contemplant avec incrédulité la table de la salle à manger, il envoya valser les roses sur le plancher.

**~o~ Fin ~o~**

**Je n'ai pas cru bon de le souligner, mais il y a dans cette histoire une petite allusion à mon film préféré **_**Breakfast at Tiffany's**_** au moment où Bella dit qu'elle serait heureuse avec une bague trouvée dans une boîte de Cracker Jack. Dans le film tiré du livre de Truman Capote, Holly Golightly (sublime Audrey Hepburn) et son ami écrivain se rendent chez Tiffany's pour faire graver une inscription à l'intérieur d'une bague qui provient justement d'une boîte de Cracker Jack... **

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa précieuse collaboration.**

**Milk.**


End file.
